Jean Malfoy
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: "...She is Meissa, but at the same time, she's Jean. That's her name—Meissa Jean Malfoy. She was named after the star in Orion, because Astoria wanted to follow the Black family tradition. That's where her name Meissa came from. Jean, on the other hand…I named her Jean." Red here!


**Jean Malfoy**

**Author's Note: So, hi everyone! It's Red again, after two years of failing to publish anything. Sorry, I was sick for a long period of time, and I just got back to writing and publishing now. I hope all of you like this new fanfic I made (something that was inspired by my previous knowledge that Hermione's middle name was Jane, and the movie _Becoming Jane_), and this makes up for the two year absence. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. To all those reading _It All Started With A Confession_, I must apologize that it is taking quite long. The computer broke down some months ago, and the Chapter Four I finished and the Chapter Five I started on were deleted, so I have to start again from scratch. My apologies for the inconvenience and my thanks for your patience.**

**P.P.S. My thanks to my good friend, ohsweetsarcasm, who took time to beta this for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling: mother of the Harry Potter series, and all the characters, places, and events in it. Red: just a 15-year old writer who loves the idea of Dramione. Nothing is mine, just the plot, and the character I created. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_Draco's POV_

"Meissa!" Astoria called for the umpteenth time, still frantically searching for our daughter. We were out buying her school things for her first year at Hogwarts, when we realized we had not seen her for a quarter of an hour. Astoria was nearing hysterics, wanting to scream out for our daughter. Malfoys, unfortunately, never overreacted, and I could see she was doing her best to keep herself composed.

I understood how Astoria felt, even if I knew that our daughter would be okay. She had already asked several shop owners, and our closest friends, including Astoria's sister Daphne.

Scorpius was behind us, looking inside shops to look for her younger sister. Merlin knows just how protective Scorpius is of his eleven year-old sister. It's probably because Malfoys barely have siblings, and Scorpius—who was five years old when his sister was born—was so excited to know that he wouldn't share the same fate as most of us.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

"Oof," I heard someone say, as a person bumped into me when he or she turned sharply at the corner of the next book shelf where I was standing.

I turned my eyes from the book I was currently examining and found a young girl getting to her feet. As she brushed dust from her blouse and skirt, I saw that the girl had white-blonde hair with highlights of brown and porcelain skin.

"Are you alright?" I asked, once she finished dusting off her clothes.

"Yes, thanks," she said. The girl kept looking at me, until her dark grey eyes went as wide as saucers. "Blimey! You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" she asked, suddenly excited.

"Erm…yes," I said, doing my best to ignore the other people in Flourish and Blotts who were staring at me and the girl. I wasn't even able to correct the girl to say my last name was already Weasley, since she suddenly said,

"You know, I've read a lot about you! What you did in the Second Wizarding World was truly amazing, and loads of witches and wizards say you're the brains behind the Golden Trio!"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes—witches and wizards have gone mad, exaggerating what Harry, Ron, and I did during the war. I looked at the girl again, who by this time was still telling me that she had read about me, what I did, and what I was known for. "Er…pardon me, but I don't know your name," I started.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Miss Granger. How rude of me. It's Meissa," she said with a grin.

"Do you mind if I ask where your parents are, Meissa?" I asked again, curious as to why this child was alone, and why she didn't seem to mind the absence of her parents.

"They were here awhile ago, while we were getting my books, since I'm starting at Hogwarts this year," she replied. "I don't exactly know where they are right now, but I'm sure they'll come back. I just hope my mum's not losing her head over this again."

I eyed Meissa curiously. She knows her mother will worry if she's not with them and yet she's doing what she wants…how curious…but at the same time, it felt familiar. "Why do you seem so calm despite the fact that you're away from your family right now? It's not something you usually see in 11 year-olds," I told her pointedly.

"Bookshops and libraries have always been my sanctuary. Books are able to take my mind off loads of things," she replied, and I thought I saw her eyes shining in wonder as she looked at the books all around her. "Besides, I've never been someone to worry. It's something my dad taught me. He said something about having an image and reputation to protect when I'm out in public—apparently being 11 years old doesn't save me from that."

_Almost everything this girl is saying sounds familiar…she looks familiar as well. Where have I seen this before again? Goodness, why can't I remember things when I need to remember them?_ I shook my head, and turned back to Meissa. "By the way," I said. "What book are you looking for?" I asked, trying to be of help to this child who seemed so familiar to me.

"I'm looking for a first edition of _Hogwarts: A History_," she said, and I had to stop myself from looking so surprised. "There's a copy in my family's home library, but it's for everyone's use, and I can't exactly bring that with me when I go to Hogwarts. Having a first edition _Hogwarts: A History_ that will be my own will be really great, and convenient as well, because I would like to know more about Hogwarts since I'll be there for the next seven years."

I nodded. I knew what she meant, being a bookworm myself. "Well, you came to the right place. It seems that it's your lucky day as well. "At the end of this shelf," I said, pointing to the other end of the shelf where we stood. "I found several copies of the first edition of _Hogwarts: A History_." Before I could say anything else, she had darted to the other end of the bookshelf and picked a copy of the first edition of _Hogwarts: A History. _

She ran back towards me, and before I could react, Meissa had hugged me. I could see that she was obviously excited with her new book. "Thank you for the help, Miss Granger," she said. "My birthday's coming up in a few weeks and to have this book is the best thing I could have this year." She looked up at me and grinned. "I just hope Dad will allow me to get it. But then, as he always says, everyone in our family gets what they want," she added, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sure thing, Meissa," I said, smiling, not minding the fact that her last statement was something I was sure I had heard before.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I looked back at Astoria and saw her talking with Blaise and Pansy. I gestured to Scorpius to follow us, and walked to my wife. "Have you seen Meissa anywhere?" Astoria was asking them when I arrived at her side. Pansy simply shook her head, but Blaise came up with some suggestions.

"Have you two looked inside Fortescue's?" he asked us, knowing how our daughter had a love for sweet things.

"No," Astoria said. "Besides, we haven't even passed that way yet!"

"I see…" Blaise paused for a while. "What about Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"As much as she loves Quidditch," I started. "We've told Meissa to avoid the shop for now, because if she finds a broomstick she wants, she can't bring it to Hogwarts yet, and you know how that will disappoint her."

"Eeylops', then," Pansy suggested, knowing how much her goddaughter wanted to bring a cat to school, despite the number of times I've told her an owl would do her better.

"I told her we'd get her pet last," I replied. "We still haven't gotten her robes, or her wand—just her books."

"Why don't you go back to Flourish and Blotts, then? Merlin knows how much your daughter loves books," Pansy said.

"And how she's already halfway through the Malfoy library," Blaise continued jokingly.

Before I could shoot a glare in Blaise's direction, Astoria grabbed my arm and I only had enough time to grab Scorpius before she started running—sprinting, really—towards Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

By the time we arrived back in the bookshop, Scorpius and I were panting, what with Astoria running back to the store as if her life depended on it. She didn't even look as if she were affected by all that running she did through Diagon Alley. Astoria went straight to the counter and began to ask the witches and wizards manning it if they had seen Meissa. She began to describe her as quickly as possible, trying to keep her voice even and steady, even if Astoria did sound as if she wanted to cry. She wasn't even finished when I already heard a familiar voice not far from where I was.

"Meissa, if you don't mind my asking, who are your parents? It seems I don't know that bit about you yet," the familiar voice said.

"I'm Draco and Astoria Malfoy's daughter," another voice said, one I recognized as my daughter's.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Merlin, how could I be so stupid?! She has white-blonde hair, and dark grey eyes… And all those things she said—how she had an image and a reputation to protect; her attitude clearly shouted "Malfoy", what with her getting what she wants, and knowing she wouldn't get into trouble if she stayed at Flourish and Blotts—how could I not have seen it?

"_I just hope Dad will allow me to get it. But then, as he always says, everyone in our family gets what they want." _I heard Meissa's voice in my head saying that, accompanied by what her father had told me many years ago. _"Malfoys always get what they want…"_

Probably it's because she seemed to admire the Golden Trio, despite the disdain her family showed us back then. She loves to read, and of all the books she could pick, she chose the book I loved the most…

Strange how Meissa Malfoy did not turn out completely like I thought a female Malfoy would…

* * *

_Draco's POV_

"You're—you're Draco's daughter?" I heard Hermione ask Meissa. The silence that ensued must have meant that Meissa nodded her head. "Why in the world didn't you tell me? Merlin knows how they must be so worried about you!" Hermione was close to overreacting, as she used to do back then.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. If there's anyone who will be worried, it'll be my mum. My brother Scorpius might be worried as well, but he won't let it show—he doesn't like showing too much emotion out in public. I'm positive Dad will know I'm fine. I just don't know if he can convince the others. Merlin knows my mum might be going mad right now."

I walked towards the voices, and ended up in the last aisle in the bookshop, staring at my daughter, who was holding a tome—one which I realized as a copy of the first edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, and the best friend—her back facing me—I haven't seen in the past five years.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Clarifications? Violent reactions? Please take time to put them all in a review, if you have any concerns. :)**


End file.
